Flashlight
by raeraelf
Summary: Hyungseob berusaha memotret Woojin diam-diam, namun bodohnya flash kamera Hyungseob menyala. / Woojin x Hyungseob / JinSeob / Bahasa semi-baku. Chap 5 is UP! Would you mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

FLASHLIGHT

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : raeraelf

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Park Woojin & Ahn Hyungseob

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Hyungseob berusaha memotret Woojin diam-diam, namun bodohnya flash kamera Hyungseob menyala. / Woojin x Hyungseob / JinSeob

.

FLASHLIGHT

.

Hyungseob menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa di bus yang baru saja dinaikinya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega karena berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk. Wajar saja, perjalanan ke rumahnya memerlukan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit dan Hyungseob sangat tidak suka berdiri di bus.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika ada temannya, karena perjalanan tidak akan terasa jika dibarengi dengan mengobrol.

Tapi sayangnya, hari ini Hyungseob sendirian.

Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika ia teringat dengan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Sahabatnya Daehwi yang dengan ceria melambaikan tangan kepadanya dari balik jendela mobil Samuel, pacar baru Daehwi.

"Sekarang sendirian, gak ada temen pulang."

Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Hyungseob saat menatap kepergian mobil Samuel dari area parkir sekolah.

Sahabat Hyungseob tidak hanya Daehwi saja, melainkan ada pula Seonho dan Euiwoong. Namun sayangnya, kedua sahabatnya itu juga sudah taken. Ditambah dengan Daehwi yang baru saja taken, maka resmilah Hyungseob menjadi satu-satunya jomblo di geng mereka.

Sejak awal Hyungseob memang hanya berangkat dan pulang berdua dengan Daehwi karena rumah mereka searah, berbeda dengan rumah Seonho dan Euiwoong yang berlawanan arahnya. Namun sekarang karena Daehwi sudah diantar jemput Samuel, Hyungseob jadi tidak punya teman untuk berangkat dan pulang. Sebenarnya Samuel dan Daehwi menawarkan untuk bareng, tapi dasar Hyungseob. Ia tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk.

Bus yang dinaiki Hyungseb berhenti. Hyungseob menatap ke arah jendela, melihat sudah sampai mana.

"Ah, udah nyampe sini." Gumamnya pelan.

Sekarang Hyungseob berada tepat di depan Hanseok High School. Hyungseob mengarahkan matanya ke pintu masuk bus dan melihat beberapa siswa Hanseok High School yang memasuki bus.

Tatapan mata Hyungseob langsung tertuju pada seorang siswa Hanseok yang berambut merah.

Sungguh, baru kali ini Hyungseob melihat yang seperti itu.

Ganteng.

Samuel, Guanlin — pacar Seonho —, dan Haknyeon — pacar Euiwoong — juga ganteng.

Tapi sungguh, yang ini jauh di atas level mereka semua!

Hyungseob menggigit bibirnya ketika dilihatnya pria berambut merah itu tertawa sambil bercengkrama dengan temannya.

Pas ketawa, ada gingsulnya nongol.

Manis.

Hyungseob jadi geregetan.

Pria berambut merah itu berjalan ke area belakang bus dan berdiri tepat di samping Hyungseob. Dalam hati, Hyungseob komat-kamit mengucapkan syukur.

 _"Nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang kau dustakan.."_

Hyungseob melirik ke arah name tag yang terpasang di bagian kiri seragam pria berambut merah tersebut.

Park Woojin.

 _"Jadi namanya Woojin.."_

Pria berambut merah itu masih setia mengobrol dengan temannya, Hyungseob melirik name tagnya juga dan namanya adalah Im Youngmin. Sembari Woojin dan Youngmin mengobrol, Hyungseob juga setia mendengarkan setiap obrolan mereka.

Woojin hari ini naik bus karena motornya masuk bengkel.

Motor Woojin masuk bengkel karena entah aki atau businya bermasalah — Hyungseob tidak mengerti bagian ini —.

Motor Woojin kemungkinan baru selesai lusa, jadi sampai saat itu Woojin akan terus naik bus untuk pulang pergi sekolah.

Tidak ada latihan dance hari ini, jadi Woojin pulang cepat.

Dalam hati Hyungseob kegirangan, karena Park Woojin ini rupanya anak dance.

Hyungseob sendiri juga suka dance, tapi tidak jago-jago amat. Samuel yang merupakan wakil ketua klub dance sekolah saja menolak Hyungseob untuk masuk klub dance.

Hyungseob mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia harus memotret Park Woojin, karena ia ingin bercerita pada teman-temannya besok dan ia harus memiliki bukti yang kuat. Hyungseob kan juga ingin pamer kalau ketemu cowok ganteng.

Hyungseob memencet tombol kamera dan diam-diam menghadapkan bagian belakang ponselnya ke atas. Hyungseob mengatur posisi ponselnya sedemikian rupa agar wajah Park Woojin terjepret dengan sempurna. Jempol Hyungseob langsung menekan tombol capture dan —

LAH KOK JADI TERANG.

TERNYATA FLASHNYA NYALA.

ORANG-ORANG PADA NGELIATIN HYUNGSEOB.

Hyungseob membulatkan kedua matanya, panik setengah mati. Takut-takut ia menatap ke arah Woojin, dan pemuda berambut merah itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kecurigaan.

Dalam hati, Hyungseob mengutuki kebodohannya yang tidak mengecek flashnya terlebih dahulu.

Niat ingin pamer di depan gengnya, malah harus menanggung malu di depan cowok ganteng.

Sambil menahan malu, Hyungseob meringis pada Woojin. Baru saja ia menebalkan wajahnya untuk meminta maaf, pemuda berambut merah itu telah terlebih dahulu angkat suara.

"Kalau mau foto, minta saja. Tidak usah sembunyi-sembunyi."

Woojin berkata sambil tersenyum, sekali lagi menampakkan gingsulnya yang aduhai.

Hyungseob lemas.

Ya Tuhan!

Tolong tenggelamkan Hyungseob sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Hello! Ini fanfic pertamaku dengan cast P101 😍

Aku belum kepikiran mau bikin fanfic ini segini aja atau chaptered, tapi yang penting ini jadi dulu ya 😂

I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

FLASHLIGHT

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : raeraelf

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Park Woojin & Ahn Hyungseob

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Hyungseob berusaha memotret Woojin diam-diam, namun bodohnya flash kamera Hyungseob menyala. / Woojin x Hyungseob / JinSeob

.

FLASHLIGHT

.

"M — maaf." Cicit Hyungseob pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tidak berani menatap Woojin.

Hyungseob bisa mendengar Woojin terkekeh geli.

"Sini, aku udah siap difoto kok." Kata Woojin sambil berpose.

Hyungseob memukul kepalanya. Kenapa juga Park Woojin ini harus berkata seperti itu, membuat Hyungseob terlihatu seperti orang aneh yang ingin memotret Woojin.

Padahal kan, Hyungseob cuma ingin pamer kalau ketemu cowok ganteng.

"Ah.. Gak kok." Kata Hyungseob.

"Aku udah pose."

"Enggak."

"Yakin?"

"Iya." Jawab Hyungseob sambil tetap menunduk.

"Yakin?"

"IYA!" Seru Hyungseob kesal.

Hyungseob mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Woojin kesal.

Duh, ingin rasanya Hyungseob menggigit pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di depannya. Sudah jelas kalau Woojin sedang menggodanya, dan Hyungseob kesal karena ini semakin membuatnya mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi.

Untung ganteng.

Hyungseob jadi masih bisa tahan diri untuk tidak menggigitnya.

Padahal Hyungseob juga tidak tega jika harus menggigit cowok ganteng.

"Udah dong! Aku kan udah minta maaf!" Hyungseob berseru kesal sambil menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan malu.

"Jin, anak orang tuh lo apain! Udah mau nangis itu!" Seru Youngmin..

Woojin menatap Hyungseob yang tengah menggigit bibirnya. Woojin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Hyungseob yang seperti menahan tangis. Awalnya Woojin berniat ingin menggoda Hyungseob lagi, namun buru-buru ia merubah niatnya ketika dilihatnya tubuh Hyungseob bergetar. Hyungseob menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, membuat Woojin panik karena dikiranya Hyungseob benar-benar menangis.

"Loh, jangan nangis. Aku cuma bercanda."

Woojin merendahkan badannya, setengah berjongkok, berusaha menyejajarkan badannya dengan Hyungseob yang duduk di kursi. Hyungseob masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan nangis, aku minta maaf ya?" Ucap Woojin lembut.

Hyungseob menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Tidak mau menampilkan wajahnya kepada Woojin.

"Mm.. Ahn Hyungseob?" Woojin melirik name tag yang terpasang di bagian kiri seragam Hyungseob. "Jangan nangis, aku minta maaf. Beneran." Lanjutnya.

Hyungseob yang masih menutupi wajahnya diam-diam tertawa kecil melihat ulah Woojin. Hyungseob mengintip lewat celah-celah jarinya dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum meihat raut wajah Woojin.

Hyungseob memang hanya pura-pura saja.

Hyungseob tidak menangis, Hyungseob tidak secemen itu.

Hyungseob hanya ingin modus!

Kalau begini kan, Hyungseob ada kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan Woojin.

"Jahat banget sih kamu." Kata Hyungseob sambil menatap Woojin, setelah sebelumnya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya.

Hyungseob mendengus kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan udah minta maaf, iya aku salah mau motret kamu diem-diem tapi ya udah gitu aja kenapa sih? Jangan digituin. Aku kan malu." Hyungseob sewot.

Woojin tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah pemuda di depannya. Masih dengan posisinya yang setengah jongkok, Woojin mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus lembut surai hitam Hyungseob.

Hyungseob langsung shock.

"Iya iya, maafin aku ya Hyungseob." Kata Woojin.

Hyungseob bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar jauh lebih kencang dan keras dari biasanya. Hyungseob sampai takut kalau-kalau Woojin bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang gila-gilaan.

"Maaf, ya?" Ulang Woojin sambil menatap Hyungseob lembut.

Ya ampun!

Hyungseob rasanya ingin meleleh melihat sikap Woojin yang dinilainya sangat _gentle_.

Tanpa Woojin minta maaf pun, dengan tatapan mata selembut itu, Hyungseob sudah luluh.

Dan dengan satu anggukan kecil, Hyungseob menerima permintaan maaf Woojin.

Woojin tersenyum, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyungseob.

"Aku Woojin, Park Woojin."

Nah!

Ini yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hyungseob sejak tadi.

Dengan senang hati, Hyungseob menyambut uluran tangan Woojin.

"Aku Ahn Hyungseob." Balas Hyungseob sambil senyum-senyum kegirangan.

"Aku Im Youngmin." Celetuk Youngmin.

Baik Woojin maupun Hyungseob langsung menatap Youngmin dengan pandangan aneh. Yang ditatap hamya bersiul-siul cuek.

"Anak Daeseok High School?" Tanya Woojin.

Hyungseob menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Temenku banyak yang di Daeseok. Mungkin kamu kenal beberapa." Kata Woojin.

"Coba sebut namanya, siapa tau aku kenal." Pinta Hyungseob penasaran.

"Ada — "

"Jin, turun."

Youngmin memotong perkataan Woojin, membuat Woojin menyadari bahwa bus sudah berhenti di halte tempatnya biasa turun.

"Hyungseob, aku duluan ya." Pamit Woojin buru-buru karena pintu bus sudah terbuka.

Hyungseob mendesah kecewa memandang kepergian Woojin. Kenapa pula Woojin harus turun secepat ini, padahal kan Hyungseob baru berkenalan saja.

Dalam hati Hyungseob bertekad untuk menanyai teman-temannya besok di sekolah, apakah mereka mengenal Park Woojin.

Hyungseob harus mencari info tentang si gingsul menawan itu.

* * *

"Seobbie kemarin pulang sendiri lagi?" Tanya Seonho begitu Hyungseob memasuki kelas.

Hyungseob melangkah mendekati Seonho dan meletakkan tasnya di kursi yang terletak di samping kursi Seonho.

"Iyalah, emang mau sama siapa lagi. Masa nebeng Samuel." Jawab Hyungseob malas.

"Maaf ya, kalo rumahku searah sama kamu kita pasti bisa bareng." Kata Seonho, terdengar nada penyesalan di suaranya.

Hyungseob tersenyum pada sahabatnya yang polos seperti anak kecil tersebut.

"Bukan salahmu juga kok Ho. Ngapain coba harus minta maaf."

"Tapi tetep aja, Seobbie sekarang jadi gak ada temen pulangnya. Naik bus sendirian kan gak enak."

Hyungseob jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Seonho Seonho." Panggil Hyungseob.

"Apaan Seob?"

"Kamu ada kenal anak Hanseok gak?" Tanya Hyungseob penasaran.

Seonho berpikir sejenak.

"Hanseok?" Ulang Seonho.

"Hanseok High School."

"Mana sih?"

"Itu loh, SMA yang di depannya Belezza Bakery." Jelas Hyungseob sabar.

Meskipun seumur hidup tinggal di Seoul, Seonho sangat buta arah dan buta Seoul. Yang diketahui Seonho hanyalah mall serta tempat-tempat makan atau bakery. Pemuda bermarga Yoo ini memang sangat suka makan sehingga tidak heran jika dia hafal tempat-tempat yang menjual makanan enak.

Seonho menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aaaah, itu! Tau tau."

"Kenal anak sana gak?" Tanya Hyungseob.

Seonho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Enggak, tapi kayaknya Kak Guanlin kenal. Soalnya dulu aku pernah diajak mampir ke Hanseok trus Kak Guanlin ketemu sama tiga anak Hanseok gitu." Jawab Seonho.

"Kalo gitu — "

"Helloooo pagi-pagi ngegosip apaan nih!"

Perkataan Hyungseob terpotong oleh sebuah seruan yang sudah jelas ditujukan bagi mereka berdua. Baik Hyungseob maupun Seonho sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Daehwi serta Euiwoong yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Serius amat pagi-pagi ngomongin apa?" Tanya Euiwoong.

"Kalian berdua, kenal anak Hanseok gak?!" Tanya Hyungseob langsung.

Daehwi yang baru mendaratkan pantatnya di atas kursi memelototkan matanya pada Hyungseob.

"Gak salah nanya, Seob?" Tanya Daehwi sambil melepaskan ransel yang disandangnya.

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Enggak, ini aku beneran nanya. Ada yang kenal anak Hanseok gak?" Tanya Hyungseob lagi.

Daehwi menoyor kepala Hyungseob pelan. Yang ditoyor hanya bisa mengaduh.

"Lah kok aku malah ditoyor?!" Protes Hyungseob.

"Pertanyaan macem apa! Jelas aku kenal lah! Cuma Hanseok doang, deket. Kenalanku tumpah-tumpah disana!" Seru Daehwi.

SMP Daehwi terletak dekat dengan Hanseok High School, karena itulah banyak teman-teman SMP Daehwi yang melanjutkan pendidikannya di Hanseok High School.

"Kenal yang namanya Park Woojin gak?" Tanya Hyungseob.

Daehwi menatap Hyungseob curiga.

"Ngapain kamu tanya-tanya soal Woojin?" Tanya Daehwi sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Jadi kamu kenal!" Seru Hyungseob sambil memegang bahu Daehwi dan mengguncang-guncangnya senang.

"Ya kenal lah! Woojin gingsul itu kan?"

"IYA IYA YANG ITU!" seru Hyungseob heboh sambil masih mengguncang-guncang bahu Daehwi, membuat si empunya bahu terpaksa mengenyahkan tangan Hyungseob dari bahunya.

"Biasa aja bisa kali!" seru Daehwi.

"Kelas berapa dia?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Sama kayak kita, kelas dua."

"Ih asyik, sepantaran."

"Naksir, Seob?" Euiwoong buka suara.

Hyungseob memukul meja pelan.

"Duh, enggak!"

"Kalo enggak trus ngapain tanya-tanya?" Tanya Euiwoong lagi.

Hyungseob geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gini lho kemarin kan aku naik bus, trus aku liat si Woojin. Ganteng banget, aku jadi seneng kan ketemu cowok ganteng. Aku mau pamer ke kalian aku ketemu cowok ganteng. Trus aku mau moto dia tapi pas difoto masa flash kameraku nyala. Jadi langsung ketauan kalau aku moto dia." Curhat Hyungseob.

Sontak saja Daehwi, Seonho, dan Euiwoong langsung tertawa keras. Seonho sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa. Sedangkan Hyungseob merengut karena kesal ditertawakan.

Padahal salah dia sendiri juga sih.

"SEOB BEGO ATAU APA SIH?!" seru Daehwi sambil mencubit paha Hyungseob gemas.

"Ya aku kan gak tau kalau flashnya nyala!" Hyungseob membela diri.

"Sumpah, malu-maluin emang!" Timpal Euiwoong.

"Jomblo sih jomblo tapi gak gitu juga." Seonho buka suara.

"Makanya dicek dulu kalau mau moto diem-diem!" seru Daehwi.

"Coba kita disitu, kita bakal pura-pura gak kenal kamu Seob." Kata Euiwoong sadis.

Hyungseob menekuk wajahnya. Kini wajahnya sudah kusut layaknya baju yang belum disetrika. Ketiga sahabatnya itu memang tak kira-kira kalau sudah menghinanya.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, membuat keempat sahabat itu membubarkan forum mereka.

Daehwi yang duduk tepat di depan Hyungseob membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hyungseob penuh arti.

"Kalau kamu mau kenalan sama Woojin, besok ikut aku sama Samuel abis pulang sekolah." Kata Daehwi.

"Kemana?" Tanya Hyungseob penasaran.

"Liat aja ntar."

* * *

Dengan antusias, Hyungseob melongokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk bus. Saat ini bus yang ditumpanginya sedang berhenti di halte Hanseok High School.

Hyungseob menunggu Woojin.

Satu persatu murid Hanseok memasuki bus, termasuk murid laki-laki yang pulang bersama Woojin kemarin. Tepat setelah pemuda teman Woojin itu — Youngmin — masuk, pintu bus tertutup, tidak terlihat sosok Woojin.

Hyungseob menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

Dimana Woojin?

Apa motor Woojin selesai lebih cepat sehingga Woojin tidak naik bus?

"Gue duduk sini — eh, lo yang kemarin kan?"

Hyungseob tersadar dari lamunannya dan menemukan Youngmin yang sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh.. Kamu." Balas Hyungseob kikuk.

"Bener kan, lo yang kemarin mau motret Woojin?"

Hyungseob menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kenapa lagi ia harus diingatkan dengan peristiwa memalukan itu.

"Iya, yang itu." Jawab Hyungseob.

"Kemarin gue sampai heran lho, kok Woojin bisa segitunya. Dia ngegodain lo, trus minta maaf. Aslinya dia pendiem banget orangnya. Gue gak pernah liat dia kayak gitu." Youngmin nyerocos tanpa diminta.

Hyungseob diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi kok kemarin bisa sampai jongkok-jongkok minta maaf, lo pakai pelet?"

"Enak aja!" balas Hyungseob sengit.

"Ini di samping lo ada cowok ganteng begini, gak motret lagi nih?"

Hyungseob menyipitkan matanya, menatap Youngmin kesal.

"Dih, gak ada Woojin aku gak mau moto!" balas Hyungseob sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Woojin doang? Temennya enggak?"

"Elah ini anak, ngeselin ya!" Hyungseob memukul pelan bahu Youngmin, membuat Youngmin terkekeh geli.

"Nyariin Woojin ya pasti?" tanya Youngmin.

Hyungseob langsung tersipu.

"Woojin pulangnya masih ntar sorean, dia ada latihan dance." Jelas Youngmin tanpa ditanya oleh Hyungseob.

Hyungseob mengangguk-angguk, teringat dengan percakapan Woojin dan Youngmin kemarin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin kita belum kenalan. Gue Youngmin."

"Udah tau."

"Gue belum tau nama lo. Kemarin Woojin nyebut nama lo tapi gue lupa."

"Hyungseob."

"Jutek amat."

"Abis gak ada Woojin."

"Naksir Woojin ya?"

"Enggak, orang baru sekali ketemu."

"Tapi kok nyarinya Woojin doang?"

"Ngincer boleh aja dong!" Hyungseob sewot.

Youngmin tertawa. "Woojin udah punya pacar, ngomong-ngomong."

"HAH?"

* * *

"Seob, napa sih pagi-pagi udah lemes aja?" tanya Daehwi begitu memasuki kelas.

Hyungseob yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Gak kok."

"Belum sarapan ya?"

"Udah kok."

"Dih, cerita sini kalau ada masalah." Kata Daehwi sembari meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di samping Hyungseob.

Hyungseob kembali menggelengkan tangannya.

"Woojin?" tebak Daehwi.

"Kok tau sih?" Hyungseob merengut.

"Emang kenapa? Ketemu Woojin lagi? Ada kejadian memalukan lagi?" kejar Daehwi.

"Woojin udah punya pacar ya?"

Daehwi mengerutkan keningnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Daehwi, Hyungseob malah menanyakan hal lain.

"Kamu kenal deket sama Woojin gak sih?" tanya Hyungseob lagi.

"Kok malah nanyain Woojin sih?" Daehwi balas bertanya.

"Woojin punya pacar gak?"

Daehwi jadi pusing. Kalau mereka berdua terus bertanya tanpa ada jawaban seperti ini, kapan percakapan mereka akan selesai.

"Aku enggak kenal deket sama Woojin, cuma sekedar kenal aja. Jadi aku gak tau Woojin udah punya pacar atau belum." Jawab Daehwi akhirnya, mengakhiri sesi balas-balasan pertanyaan mereka.

Hyungseob menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Daehwi yang tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Hyungseob hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung Hyungseob.

"Seob, kenapa sih? Beneran naksir Woojin ya?"

Masih dengan posisi kepala telungkup di atas meja, Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Trus kenapa kok lesu banget?"

"Aku kan juga pengen punya gebetan. Sekalinya nemu satu yang cocok dan gebetable, eh udah punya pacar." Kata Hyungseob sedih.

"Emang kamu tau dari siapa Woojin udah punya pacar?" tanya Daehwi penasaran.

Hyungseob mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Daehwi lesu.

"Pas pertama kali ketemu Woojin, doi bareng sama temennya, namanya Youngmin. Trus kemarin aku ketemu Youngmin lagi, dia bilang kalau Woojin udah punya pacar." Jelas Hyungseob.

"Lah, kan itu belum tentu bener. Bisa aja temennya yang sok tau."

"Kalau beneran gimana?"

"Ya makanya cari tau!"

"Caranya?"

Daehwi menatap Hyungseob datar.

"Udah kubilang kemarin, nanti ikut aku sama Samuel pas pulang sekolah."

"Kemana sih? Ke Hanseok?" tanya Hyungseob penasaran.

"Ikut aja udah."

* * *

Hyungseob melihat ke arah luar jendela saat mobil Samuel memasuki pelataran parkir sebuah gedung yang asing baginya. Hingar bingar musik terdengar dari dalam gedung, dan di area luar gedung sudah banyak orang.

"Sam, tempat apaan nih?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Dance competition." Jawab Samuel sambil mencari tempat parkir.

"Hari ini tim sekolah mau tanding?" tanya Hyungseob lagi.

"Iya."

"Kok kamu gak barengan anak-anak?"

"Emang biasa kalau mau lomba pada berangkat sendiri-sendiri, ketemu di tempat. Tapi kadang juga ada beberapa yang berangkat barengan." Jawab Samuel. "Lagian hari ini kamu sama Daehwi ikut, jadi aku bareng kalian lah."

"Euiwoong ikut juga berarti kan?" tanya Hyungseob memastikan, teringat bahwa tadi seusai kelas Euiwoong langsung pergi keluar untuk bertemu dengan Haknyeon.

"Dia sih ikut Haknyeon kemana-mana." Timpal Daehwi.

Setelah Samuel menemukan tempat parkir dan memarkirkan mobilnya, Hyungseob, Daehwi, serta Samuel turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju area pintu masuk.

"Sam, kita harus beli tiket?" tanya Hyungseob, melihat antrian di depan pintu masuk yang semuanya memegang tiket,

"Kalau kalian berdua iya, tapi aku enggak soalnya aku ada co-card peserta." Jawab Samuel sambil mengeluarkan co-cardnya dari saku celana.

"Kalau gitu aku sama Hyungseob beli tiket dulu ya Muel." Kata Daehwi.

"Udah kalian disini aja, biar aku yang beliin." Sergah Samuel.

Daehwi tersenyum pada Samuel. "Makasih Muel." Ucap Daehwi sambil mengecup pipi kanan Samuel.

"Idih, mesra-mesraan mulu. Gak kasian sama temennya yang jomblo?" Hyungseob bersungut-sungut begitu Samuel pergi.

Daehwi tertawa dan merangkul Hyungseob.

"Loh, kan nanti kamu mau mesra-mesraan juga?"

"Sama siapa? Kak Daniel? Bisa digampar Kak Ong!" Hyungseob bergidik membayangkan Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo, kakak kelasnya yang juga ikut di dalam tim dance.

"Sama Woojin!"

Mata Hyungseob membulat. Ia menatap Daehwi tak percaya. Dicengkeramnya erat tangan Daehwi, membuat Daehwi meringis kesakitan dan harus melepaskan paksa tangannya dari cengkeraman Hyungseob.

"Woojin disini?" tanya Hyungseob panik.

"Lah, kalau Woojin gak disini gak bakalan mungkin aku ngajak kamu kesini Seob!" balas Daehwi.

"Loh, loh, aku gak siap kalau harus ketemu Woojin!" seru Hyungseob.

"Katanya mau kenalan!"

"Ih.. tapi tetep aja!"

"Udah biasa aja, santai santai."

"Dia kan udah punya pacar!" seru Hyungseob lagi.

"Gak ada yang tau itu bener atau gak! Makanya tujuan kamu kesini itu buat nyari tau ke orangnya langsung."

"Ih, Daehwi."

"Udah diem makanya. Pasti ntar ketemu Woojin."

Hyungseob menggigit bibirnya gugup. Kemarin ia memang antusias saat diajak Daehwi karena tujuannya adalah untuk bertemu Woojin lagi serta untuk berkenalan lebih lanjut. Tapi semenjak mengetahui bahwa Woojin sudah punya pacar, rasanya Hyungseob tidak ingin bertemu Woojin.

Hyungseob takut kalau benar-benar naksir Woojin.

Padahal baru sekali ketemu.

"Yuk, masuk." Ajak Samuel yang baru kembali, di tangannya terdapat dua buah tiket.

Hyungseob dan Daehwi mengikuti langkah Samuel menuju pintu masuk. Mereka bertiga pun mengantri, dan untungnya antriannya tidak terlalu panjang.

"Samuel, kapan mulai sih?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Bentar lagi, lima belas menit lagi kayaknya." Jawab Samuel.

"Sekolah kita kebagian nomor berapa?"

"Urutan kelima, masih agak lama kok."

Hyungseob menyerahkan tiket kepada penjaga pintu untuk disobek, mengucapkan terimakasih lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung.

Baru sekali ini Hyungseob menghadiri kompetisi dance, dan Hyungseob terpukau dengan betapa gemerlapnya gedung tersebut. Beragam warna lampu berkelap-kelip dan musik yang tak henti-hentinya menghentak.

Hyungseob mengikuti langkah Samuel dan Daehwi yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan di depannya. Hyungseob sedikit menunduk, takut apabila ada Woojin. Kalaupun memang ada Woojin, Hyungseob berniat untuk menghindarinya terlebih dahulu. Kalau Woojin yang melihat Hyungseob duluan, kecil kemungkinan Hyungseob untuk menghindari Woojin.

"Hyungseob ikut juga kesini?"

Hyungseob tersenyum lebar pada Ong Seongwoo yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Eh, Kak Ong! Iya nih, diajakin Samuel sama Daehwi." Jawab Hyungseob.

"Hyungseob bohong kak! Dia mau ketemu gebetannya tuh! Mau liat gebetannya perform!" celetuk Daehwi.

Hyungseob memelototi Daehwi. Yang dipelototi hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Gebetan? Anak tim dance sekolah kita? Siapa? Kim Donghan? Yeo Hwanwoong?"tanya Seongwoo penasaran.

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan kak."

"Terus siapa? Yang jomblo mereka berdua doang!"

"Park Woojin anak Hanseok!" seru Daehwi.

"DAEHWI!" seru Hyungseob kesal.

Daehwi tertawa keras. Wajah Hyungseob memerah. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Kesal sekali rasanya pada sahabatnya yang mulutnya ember itu.

"Park Woojin anak Hanseok? Yang rambut merah? Yang gingsul?" tanya Seongwoo.

Duh, ingin rasanya Hyungseob memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok. Kenapa pula Seongwoo tahu siapa itu Park Woojin.

Mau tak mau, Hyungseob menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi bukan gebetan kok kak, cuma pernah ketemu sekali. Trus aku cuma pengen kenalan aja lebih lanjut, kan lumayan nambah-nambah temen." Kata Hyungseob membela diri.

"Halah, naksir juga gak papa kok Seob." Kata Seongwoo sambil tertawa kecil.

"Enggak kak, beneran deh!"

"Ngelak aja kamu Seob. Aku kesana dulu ya, Daniel udah manggil nih. Mau briefing."

Hyungseob mempersilahkan Seongwoo untuk pergi. Daehwi yang ditinggal Samuel untuk briefing pun mendekati Hyungseob.

"Gak usah dibilangin ke Kak Ong bisa kali Hwi." Kata Hyungseob, masih sedikit kesal.

Daehwi meringis dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, membentuk tanda peace.

"Iseng tadi aku."

"Mana Kak Ong tau siapa itu Woojin."

"Jelas tau lah, anak-anak dance itu rata-rata pada saling tau. Kompetisi dance gini kan sering ada, yang antar sekolah atau umum. Tapi biasa kan tim dance sekolah ikut kompetisi umum." Kata Daehwi.

"Hanseok emang ikutan?"

Daehwi menunjuk kerumunan anak-anak yang berada sekitar dua puluh meter dari mereka.

"Itu anak Hanseok. Tim Hanseok itu bagus, dan mereka emang sering ikutan kompetisi. Saingan berat sekolah kita." Jelas Daehwi. "Apalagi leadernya tuh, kecil-kecil cabe rawit. Namanya Noh Taehyun, ntar liat aja pas mereka tampil. Keren abis." Daehwi mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Hyungseob menjulurkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari sosok Woojin di antara kerumunan siswa Hanseok tersebut.

"Kok gak ada Woojin?" tanya Hyungseob kecewa.

"Tadi sok-sokan nolak, sekarang nyariin." Sindir Daehwi.

Hyungseob hanya bisa menampilkan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Seob! Hwi!"

Hyungseob dan Daehwi menoleh ke arah suara, Euiwoong sedang berjalan cepat ke arah mereka dengan Haknyeon di sampingnya.

"Udah briefing belum?" tanya Haknyeon pada Hyungseob dan Daehwi.

"Udah tuh, lima menit yang lalu mulai kayaknya." Jawab Hyungseob.

"Aduh, mati gue. Pasti disemprot Kak Dan nih. Yang, duluan ya." Pamit Haknyeon pada Euiwoong, lalu berlari pergi meningalkan trio Hyungseob – Daehwi – Euiwoong.

"Aduh, kebelet. Ung, temenin yuk." Ajak Daehwi.

"Oke."

"Seob, aku sama Ung ke kamar mandi dulu ya. Kamu tunggu sini."

Hyungseob mengangguk dan Daehwi buru-buru melangkah cepat meninggalkan Hyungseob. Hyungseob melihat ke arah panggung yang daritadi tidak diperhatikannya. Ternyata MC sudah berada di atas panggung yang berarti kompetisi akan segera dimulai.

Hyungseob yang penasaran pun mendekat ke arah panggung. MC sudah memanggil tim pertama, dari Seoul Arts High School.

Hyungseob mengeluarkan ponselnya, bermaksud untuk merekam penampilan dari Seoul Arts High School untuk diunggahnya di Instagram Story.

Baru saja Hyungseob mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah panggung, sebuah suara menganggu konsentrasinya.

"Flashnya jangan lupa dimatiin."

Hyungseob menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan terbelalak.

Park Woojin sedang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Akhirnya aku lanjutin fic ini! Pls give this fic a lots of love yaa 😍😍

Dan buat **Re-Panda68** , hayo pasti kurang teliti ya bacanya? Itu Hyungseob tau namanya Woojin karena Hyungseob liat name tagnya Woojin. Hyungseob tau kalau Woojin anak dance karena Hyungseob nguping pembicaraan Woojin sama Youngmin.

So, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

FLASHLIGHT

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : raeraelf

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Park Woojin & Ahn Hyungseob

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Hyungseob berusaha memotret Woojin diam-diam, namun bodohnya flash kamera Hyungseob menyala. / Woojin x Hyungseob / JinSeob

.

FLASHLIGHT

.

Hyungseob kaget setengah mati begitu ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang sangat ia dambakan untuk bertemu sedang berdiri di sampingnya dan menatap ke arahnya.

Si gingsul tampan itu.

Park Woojin.

Tidak siap untuk bertemu Woojin, perlahan Hyungseob melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, berusaha menjauhi Woojin. Namun usaha Hyungseob gagal, karena Woojin terlebih dahulu mendekat ke arahnya dan mencengkeram pelan tangan kiri Hyungseob.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Woojin.

"Eh — itu." Hyungseob tergagap, tidak bisa menjawab.

Woojin tersenyum tipis. "Aku gak pernah liat kamu di kompetisi. Anak baru ya?" Tanya Woojin.

Sebelum Hyungseob menjawab, Woojin sudah tahu jawabannya. Seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuh Hyungseob menjawab pertanyaan Woojin. Tidak mungkin Hyungseob mengikuti kompetisi dengan memakai seragam sekolah.

Meskipun bisa saja Hyungseob berganti kostum di lokasi, namun dilihat-lihat dari tampilan Hyungseob, Woojin yakin bahwa Hyungseob bukanlah anak dance.

"Ah, kamu mau nonton?" Tanya Woojin lagi.

Hyungseob mengangguk kaku.

"Sekolahku kan ikutan, aku mau liat mereka nampil." Hyungseob akhirnya angkat suara.

"Kamu gak mau nonton aku?" tanya Woojin.

"Eh?" Hyungseob menatap Woojin bingung.

"Kesini cuma nonton sekolahmu aja?" tanya Woojin lagi.

Hyungseob mengangguk bingung, tak tahu bagaimana ia harus merespon pertanyaan Woojin. Lagipula memang benar ia kesini untuk menonton tim sekolahnya, karena Hyungseob juga baru tahu kalau Woojin ada disini.

"Siniin coba hapenya."

Sebelum Hyungseob menyadari apa yang terjadi, Woojin telah terlebih dahulu mengambil ponsel yang berada di genggaman Hyungseob.

"Loh — loh." Hyungseob panik, berusaha mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Woojin.

Meskipun Woojin tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi Woojin bisa mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan menjauhkan ponsel hitam tersebut dari jangkauan Hyungseob. Dengan cepat Woojin membuka galeri ponsel Hyungseob dan menemukan foto yang dicarinya.

"Fotonya jadi juga ternyata." Woojin tersenyum melihat foto candidnya yang diambil Hyungseob. "Aku ganteng banget disini." Kata Woojin pede.

Foto itu mengingatkan Woojin akan kejadian di bus dan senyum Woojin makin melebar saat mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hyungseob yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Dih, kok liat-liat foto!" Hyungseob cemberut. "Siniin hapeku." Hyungseob merebut ponselnya dan langsung diamankannya di dalam saku celana.

Woojin tertawa melihat wajah Hyungseob yang kusut. Diacak-acaknya rambut Hyungseob, membuat sang empunya rambut berdecak kesal.

"Rambut aku jadi berantakan!" Seru Hyungseob kesal.

"Makin manis kok."

Hyungseob langsung terdiam mendengar jawaban Woojin.

Barusan Woojin menyebutnya manis?

Hyungseob jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Kalau begini, Hyungseob rela-rela saja rambutnya diacak-acak.

"Seob? Malah senyum-senyum sendiri." Woojin melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hyungseob.

Hyungseob tersadar dan tersenyum malu.

"Gak papa kok, hehehe."

Woojin tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Hyungseob yang dianggapnya sangat lucu.

Kemudian diam sejenak.

"Kamu gak usah ngerekam mereka. Atau siapapun. Nanti aja pas aku tampil kamu ngerekam aku." Kata Woojin akhirnya.

Hyungseob menyipitkan matanya, bersiap untuk mengomeli Woojin lagi karena Hyungseob menganggap itu adalah sebuah sindiran untuk kelakuannya.

"Ini nyindir apa gimana sih?" kata Hyungseob sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yang bilang aku nyindir siapa?" balas Woojin.

"Aku kan!"

Sekali lagi Woojin tersenyum, menampakkan gingsulnya.

"Aku bukan mau nyindir kamu. Aku cuma mau kamu ngerekam aku pas aku tampil nanti karena, kamu cuma boleh liat aku."

Hyungseob terdiam. Otaknya berusaha memahami maksud dari perkataan Woojin.

" _Kamu cuma boleh liat aku."_

Maksudnya apa sih?

Disitu kan ada banyak orang, masa iya Hyungseob cuma boleh lihat Woojin?

"Hyungseob, aku duluan ya. Sebentar lagi aku tampil. Kamu jangan lupa rekam aku ya nanti. Dah."

Woojin mengusap rambut Hyungseob pelan dan melambaikan tangannya seraya berlalu meninggalkan Hyungseob yang masih berdiri mematung.

* * *

"Seob! Gila! Ngapain aja kamu sama Woojin?!"

Suara Daehwi menyadarkan Hyungseob yang berada di awang-awang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bisa melihat Daehwi dan Euiwoong yang berdiri di depannya.

"Apaan tuh tadi acak-acak rambut sama ngusap rambut? Gercep banget!" seru Euiwoong.

Hyungseob mengibaskan tangan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dih, enggak! Itu tadi aja aku gak sengaja ketemu Woojin pas aku lagi mau ngerekam buat diupload ke Insta Story!" Hyungseob membela diri.

"Lah kok trus jadi begitu? Udah pdkt emang?" tanya Daehwi.

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya. "Enggak. Yang pas ngacak-acak rambut itu soalnya Woojin ngambil hapeku, trus dia ngeliat foto candidnya. Itu loh foto yang aku ketauan gara-gara gak matiin flash." Jelas Hyungseob.

"Trus tadi pas mau pergi itu?" tanya Daehwi lagi.

"Tadi itu, Woojin ngomong sesuatu."

"APA?!" seru Daehwi dan Euiwoong berbarengan.

"Woojin tadi bilang aku gak usah ngerekam perform yang lain. Dia minta nanti pas dia tampil, aku ngerekam dia. Katanya, aku cuma boleh liat dia." Kata Hyungseob polos.

Daehwi dan Euiwoong langsung bertatapan. Dan sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua menjerit, membuat Hyungseob kaget.

"Astaga! Kenapa malah jerit!"

"Seob, sumpah dia seriusan bilang gitu ke kamu?" tanya Euiwoong.

Hyungseob mengangguk. "Emang artinya apaan sih?"

"Wah, ini sih tancap gas!" seru Daehwi.

Hyungseob makin bingung. "Tancap gas apaan?"

"Fix ini, fix! Gercep banget emang!" sahut Euiwoong.

"Gila si Woojin, gak nyangka!" seru Daehwi.

Hyungseob melongo melihat kedua sahabatnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Woojin. Niatnya ingin bertanya pada Daehwi dan Euiwoong, namun malah kedua sahabatnya itu berbicara sendiri dengan bahasa yang Hyungseob tidak mengerti.

Hyungseob memang belum pernah berpacaran atau terlibat dalam kisah cinta sebelumnya, karena dari itu ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Daehwi dan Euiwoong.

"Aku beneran gak ngerti. Kalian ngomong yang jelas dong." Pinta Hyungseob akhirnya.

"Kamu suka gak sama Woojin?" tembak Daehwi langsung.

"Loh, kok nanyanya itu sih?" tanya Hyungseob balik, kaget karena tiba-tiba diserang oleh pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Jawab dulu, kamu suka gak sama Woojin?"

"Ya kalau dibilang suka, ya iya suka. Kenapa emang?"

Daehwi menjentikkan jarinya. "Fix. Woojin juga suka kamu. Jadian sana kalian buru."

Hyungseob mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Hah? Ngaco kamu!"

Daehwi menatap Euiwoong dengan datar.

"Ung, jelasin."

Euiwoong mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Seob, sini dengerin aku." Euiwoong memegang kedua bahu Hyungseob, membuat Hyungseob menatap Euiwoong dengan tatapan setengah serius dan setengah bingung.

"Kalau cowok udah ngomong kayak yang Woojin ngomong tadi, tandanya dia udah mulai ngerasa memiliki." Kata Euiwoong.

"Memiliki gimana? Emang aku barang apa gimana sih?" tanya Hyungseob bingung.

"Diem dulu kamu." Kata Euiwoong.

Hyungseob langsung diam.

"Kalau dia udah mulai merasa memiliki, itu artinya dia suka. Dia naksir." Jelas Euiwoong.

Hyungseob membulatkan bibirnya, melongo.

"Masa sih gitu? Jadi maksudnya Woojin suka aku gitu?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Ya daritadi kita ngomong apa sih Seob!" seru Daehwi, tak habis pikir dengan kelemotan sahabatnya dalam masalah percintaan.

Pembicaraan tiga sahabat tersebut terputus oleh suara MC yang mengatakan bahwa Hanseok High School akan segera tampil. Pengumuman ini membuat Daehwi dan Euiwoong langsung menarik Hyungseob untuk lebih mendekat ke arah panggung.

Dari sisi utara terdengar suara teriakan yang keras saat tim dance Hanseok memasuki panggung. Dari seragam yang mereka kenakan, Hyungseob bisa mengetahui bahwa itu adalah anak-anak Hanseok High School alias suporter tim dance Hanseok.

"Itu tuh yang aku ceritain kemarin. Leadernya, yang center itu. Noh Taehyun." Seru Daehwi keras, berusaha mengalahkan kebisingan musik dan teriakan para penonton.

"Ah bodo amat, aku mau ngeliatin Woojin aja!" balas Hyungseob sambil mengeluarkan ponsel.

Dan sesuai dengan permintaan Woojin, Hyungseob merekam penampilan Woojin.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Woojin, Hyungseob hanya melihat Woojin.

* * *

Hyungseob merasakan bahunya ditepuk dari belakang. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Woojin yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Woojin melambaikan tangannya, membuat gestur agar Hyungseob mendekat.

Buru-buru Hyungseob berbisik ke Daehwi bahwa ia akan pergi sebentar. Daehwi hanya perlu satu kali lirikan untuk paham bahwa Hyungseob akan pergi menemui Woojin. Dan dengan semangat, Daehwi serta Euiwoong mendorong Hyungseob untuk segera pergi.

"Woojin, kamu keren banget tadi!" kata Hyungseob begitu ia dan Woojin sudah tidak berada di area kerumunan penonton.

Woojin tersenyum dan mengusap-usap lembut rambut Hyungseob, membuat Hyungseob tersenyum senang.

"Yakin tadi aku keren? Kan aku bukan center tadi."

"Loh emangnya harus jadi center buat jadi keren? Di mataku kamu udah keren banget kok." Hyungseob berkata sungguh-sungguh.

"Gak papa aku gak jadi center di tim danceku, asal aku bisa jadi center hatimu aja."

Hyungseob tertawa salah tingkah mendengar perkataan Woojin, tak tahu harus merespon apa sampai ia teringat akan permintaan Woojin tadi.

"Aku ngerekam kamu loh! Tapi maaf ya kalau goyang-goyang soalnya aku tadi kayaknya kelewat semangat." Hyungseob nyengir kuda.

"Sini coba aku lihat." Pinta Woojin.

Hyungseob mengeluarkan ponsel dan menunjukkan video yang ia ambil tadi. Hyungseob sedikit curi-curi pandang ke arah Woojin, dan ia senang karena Woojin tersenyum saat melihat video hasil rekamannya.

"Bagus videonya, Seob. Aku minta ya?"

"Ah.. iya. Mau kirim lewat apa?"

"Line aja. ID ku woojinpark."

Jari jemari Hyungseob lincah mengetikkan woojinpark di tab pencarian dan menemukan sebuah akun dengan foto profil Woojin sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Jin, bener ini?" Hyungseob menunjukkan ponselnya ke arah Woojin, memastikan.

"Iya bener Seob."

Akhirnya Hyungseob menambahkan Woojin sebagai teman dan langsung mengirim video itu pada Woojin.

"Udah Jin, ditunggu ya." Kata Hyungseob sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Tadi kesini sama siapa Seob?"

"Sama temen."

"Nanti pulangnya sama siapa?"

"Sama mereka juga paling."

"Gak mau pulang sama aku aja?"

"Hahaha, apaan sih kamu Jin." Hyungseob tertawa, menyembunyikan rasa kaget dan gugupnya.

Woojin tersenyum. "Beneran loh. Kalau kamu mau pulang sama aku, aku anterin dengan selamat sampai ke rumah!"

Woojin dan Hyungseob sama-sama menoleh ke arah panggung ketika mendengar nama Daeseok High School – sekolah Hyungseob – dipanggil.

"Jin, Jin, aku mau liat sekolahku dulu ya!"

"Ya udah, barengan aja."

Dan tanpa disangka oleh Hyungseob, Woojin mengenggam tangan Hyungseob dan membawa Hyungseob melewati kerumunan penonton, mendekat ke arah panggung.

Hyungseob mati-matian menahan rasa gugup dan detak jantungnya yang gila-gilaan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Woojin akan mengenggam tangannya.

Rasanya Hyungseob seperti melayang.

Ah, Park Woojin!

* * *

Hyungseob dan Daehwi berdiri di depan bangunan sambil sesekali melihat ke arah parkiran. Samuel sedang berusaha mengeluarkan mobilnya karena parkiran sangat padat. Karena itulah, Samuel meminta Hyungseob dan Daehwi untuk menunggu. Sedangkan Euiwoong sudah terlebih dahulu pulang bersama Haknyeon.

Sedang asyik menunggu, keduanya dikejutkan oleh sebuah motor dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Baik Hyungseob maupun Daehwi menatap heran karena tidak merasa mengenali pengendara motor tersebut. Pengendara motor tersebut membuka kaca helmnya, dan Hyungseob terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Woojin.

Hyungseob tersenyum malu-malu, dan di sebelahnya Daehwi ikut tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang sedang dimabuk asmara ini.

"Seob, belum pulang?" tanya Woojin.

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nunggu Samuel – pacar dia – " Hyungseob menunjuk Daehwi. "Ngeluarin mobil."

"Bareng aku aja yuk? Helmku ada dua." Tawar Woojin.

"Nggak usah deh Woojin, aku bareng Sam sama Daehwi aja." Tolak Hyungseob halus.

Di satu sisi Hyungseob sangat ingin menerima tawaran Woojin. Kapan lagi bisa diantar pulang oleh gebetan? Namun di satu sisi ia tidak enak pada Daehwi dan Samuel.

"Udah, bareng dia aja Seob. Samuel kayaknya masih lama tuh, gila ini parkiran apa pasar sih penuh banget!" kata Daehwi.

Hyungseob berpikir sejenak. Daehwi di sampingnya malah sudah mendorong-dorongnya mendekat ke arah Woojin.

"Ya udah deh aku bareng Woojin aja." Putus Hyungseob akhirnya.

"Yes!" seru Daehwi senang. "Woojin, jagain nih temenku." Pesan Daehwi pada Woojin.

Woojin tersenyum dan mengulurkan sebuah helm pada Hyungseob. Hyungseob menerima uluran helm dari Woojin dan segera memakainya, kemudian naik ke atas motor Woojin.

"Daehwi, aku duluan ya! Salam buat Samuel." Kata Hyungseob sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Daehwi.

Woojin mulai menjalankan motornya. Hyungseob bingung harus berpegangan kemana. Hyungseob jarang naik motor, dan setahu Hyungseob biasanya orang yang dibonceng itu berpegangan ke orang yang mengendarai motor. Tapi tidak mungkin Hyungseob pegangan ke Woojin. Malu!

Dan karena Woojin menjalankan motornya dalam kecepatan normal, Hyungseob merasa tidak perlu untuk berpegangan. Karena itulah ia memilih untuk mencengkeram tali tas ranselnya erat-erat.

"Rumahmu dimana, Seob?" tanya Woojin saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Apgujeong." Jawab Hyungseob.

"Deket. Aku di Sinsa."

"Hehe, aku tau kok. Kan kita pernah satu bus."

"Seob, aku laper. Makan dulu mau gak?"

Hyungseob terdiam sejenak.

"Aku takut kemaleman Jin. Nanti Mama marah-marah kalau aku pulang telat." Kata Hyungseob.

"Janji gak kemaleman. Nanti aku yang jelasin ke Mamamu. Janji."

Hyungseob kembali berpikir.

"Oke deh."

* * *

Hyungseob mengaduk-aduk cola float di depannya sambil terdiam, memperhatikan Woojin yang sibuk menikmati ayam gorengnya. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di sebuah restoran ayam di daerah Sinsa.

"Jin, kan udah deket rumah kenapa makan di luar sih?" tanya Hyungseob, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Memang hanya Woojin yang memesan makanan. Hyungseob hanya memesan cola float karena Hyungseob akan makan malam di rumah nanti.

"Gak ada makanan di rumah." Jawab Woojin.

"Loh, kan kamu belum tau."

"Aku tinggal sendiri Seob."

Hyungseob terdiam mendengar jawaban Woojin, merasa bersalah mengapa harus menanyakan hal yang bersifat pribadi seperti itu. Hyungseob jadi khawatir jangan-jangan Woojin anak broken home, dan memilih untuk tidak tinggal bersama salah satu dari keduanya.

"Kok diem Seob? Santai aja."

Hyungseob tersenyum kecut. "Maaf ya Jin."

"Papa sama Mamaku ada di Denmark. Papa dubes, Mama ikut Papa." Jelas Woojin.

Hyungseob menghembuskan nafas lega, ternyata anggapannya kalau Woojin anak broken home adalah salah.

"Kok kamu gak ikut ke Denmark?" tanya Hyungseob penasaran.

"Sampai SMP aku masih di Denmark. Trus aku pengen balik ke Korea. Ya udah aku sendirian SMA di Korea." Jelas Woojin lagi.

"Sendirian banget tinggalnya?"

"Iya, lagian gak ada saudara di Seoul. Jadi tinggal sendiri. Di apartemen kok. Udah biasa kan orang tinggal sendirian di apartemen."

Hyungseob mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Woojin. Diseruputnya kembali cola float di depannya.

"Youngmin cerita, kemarin kalian ketemu ya?"

"Ah iya, satu bus lagi sama Youngmin. Tapi kamu gak ada."

"Kemarin aku latian dance soalnya. Dan kemarin motorku juga udah bener. Jadi seandainya gak latian dance pun aku juga gak akan naik bus."

Hyungseob jadi teringat dengan perkataan Youngmin yang membuatnya lemas. Tentang Woojin yang sudah punya pacar. Kalau Hyungseob bertanya pada Woojin, sopan tidak ya? Kira-kira, Woojin tersinggung tidak ya?

Tapi Hyungseob juga butuh kepastian. Jika seandainya Woojin benar-benar sudah punya pacar, dengan lapang dada meskipun sakit, Hyungseob akan mundur. Hyungseob tahu diri saja, ia tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mau menjadi perusak hubungan orang.

Tapi di sisi lain, Hyungseob yakin Woojin tidak punya pacar. Karena jika seandainya Woojin punya pacar, pasti pacar Woojin datang ke kompetisi dance untuk mendukung Woojin. Karena jika Woojin punya pacar, pasti pacar Woojin yang duduk di sini bersama Woojin, bukannya Hyungseob.

"Jin, aku mau tanya." Kata Hyungseob akhirnya, memberanikan diri.

"Tanya aja, Seob."

"Itu.. kata Youngmin kamu udah punya pacar ya? Beneran?"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hello! Aku gak janji untuk bisa update cepat tapi aku janji fic ini bakal diselesain xD

Maafin ya pendek biasanya 3000+ words tapi ini cuma dapet 2300+ words, buntu parah otaknya T_T

And pls give this fic a lots of love!


	4. Chapter 4

FLASHLIGHT

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : raeraelf

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Park Woojin & Ahn Hyungseob

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Hyungseob berusaha memotret Woojin diam-diam, namun bodohnya flash kamera Hyungseob menyala. / Woojin x Hyungseob / JinSeob

.

FLASHLIGHT

.

Woojin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hyungseob. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum manis sambil menatap Hyungseob dalam-dalam.

Di depannya, Hyungseob deg-degan.

Dalam hati, Woojin tertawa geli dengan kelakuan Youngmin. Daridulu anak itu tidak pernah berubah. Kalau Woojin sampai sekarang masih jomblo, maka oknum yang patut disalahkan adalah Im Youngmin.

"Kamu percaya sama Youngmin?" Woojin balik bertanya.

Hyungseob memandang Woojin bingung, tidak mengerti apa maksud Woojin.

"Maksudnya gimana sih Jin?" tanya Hyungseob lagi.

Woojin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa geli karena Hyungseob tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Polos sekali.

"Ya enggak lah Seob! Enggak, aku belum punya pacar." Jawab Woojin santai.

Hyungseob lega setengah mati mendengar jawaban Woojin. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun ia langsung sadar dengan kelakuannya. Ia tidak ingin Woojin tau bahwa ia senang dan lega dengan jawaban bahwa Woojin belum punya pacar. Buru-buru Hyungseob memasang ekspresi wajah datar, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

"Jadi Youngmin bohong gitu?" tanya Hyungseob, berusaha menyembunyikan nada senang di suaranya.

"Youngmin emang suka gitu. Dia temenku yang paling deket. Jadi, kalau orang mau deketin aku pasti larinya ke Youngmin. Tapi Youngmin selalu bilang kalau aku udah punya pacar, alias dia, si Youngmin sendiri!" jelas Woojin.

Hyungseob mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi Youngmin suka ngaku-ngaku kalau dia itu pacar kamu?" tanya Hyungseob memastikan.

"Yap."

"Emang Youngmin jomblo juga sampe dia ngaku-ngaku jadi pacar kamu?"

Woojin tersenyum simpul. "Dia punya pacar, tapi LDR. Pacarnya kuliah di Jepang. Coba aja Youngmin berani gitu di depan pacarnya, udah abis kali tu Youngmin." Kata Woojin seraya menyuapkan ayam goreng ke mulutnya.

"Tapi aku masih gak ngerti, maksudnya si Youngmin ngelakuin itu apaan deh?"

"Tau tuh, dia pengen aku jomblo terus paling. Tapi kali ini kayaknya gak mempan ya kata-katanya dia. Dia ngibul pun udah ketauan. Lagian aku juga bosen jomblo terus." Kata Woojin penuh arti.

Jika ini adalah Daehwi atau Euiwoong, sudah pasti mereka akan paham dengan maksud Woojin. Namun sayangnya, yang di depan Woojin sekarang adalah Hyungseob. Dengan kata-kata jelas saja Hyungseob tidak mengerti, apalagi dengan bahasa tersirat seperti yang digunakan Woojin.

"Hah? Gimana Jin? Gak ngerti.."

 _Oneul bam ju-ingong-eun naya na_

 _Naya na_

 _Neoman-eul gidalyeo on naya na_

 _Naya na_

Ponsel Hyungseob berbunyi, menandakan ada telepon. Hyungseob meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan melotot horor begitu mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya. Sambil menelan ludah takut-takut, Hyungseob mengangkat panggilan dari Mamanya.

" _Seob! Dimana sih? Udah jam segini kok belum pulang? Dancenya belum selesai emang? Orang kamu cuma nonton kok lama banget, gak usah nungguin selesai!"_

Baru mengangkat telepon, telinga Hyungseob langsung disuguhi rentetan pertanyaan dari Mamanya yang membuat Hyungseob sedikit menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel.

"Aku nemenin temen makan, Ma. Bentar lagi pulang kok." Jawab Hyungseob, berusaha tenang di depan Woojin.

" _Siapa? Daehwi? Ung? Seonho?"_

"Bukan ma, temen baru. Namanya Woojin."

" _Cowok?"_

"Iyalah Ma."

" _Nanti kamu pulangnya gimana? Udah gelap gini, anak perawan Mama masa naik bus sendirian! Apa naik taksi aja kamu nanti Mama bayarin di rumah."_

"Dianterin Woojin kok Ma."

Setelahnya hening. Hyungseob heran kenapa tiba-tiba Mamanya diam. Di depannya, Woojin memperhatikan Hyungseob dengan seksama.

"Ma? Ma? Halo? Gak pingsan kan Ma?"

" _Buruan pulang Mama mau liat yang namanya Woojin itu kayak gimana!"_

Dan setelahnya, sambungan telepon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Mama Hyungseob. Hyungseob hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Aku udah selesai makan kok Seob. Pulang yuk." Kata Woojin langsung.

Tanpa Hyungseob bilang pun, dari perkataan Hyungseob saat ditelepon oleh Mamanya, Woojin sudah bisa mengetahui kalau Hyungseob disuruh pulang. Diam-diam, Woojin merasa bersalah juga karena telah mengajak keluar Hyungseob tanpa izin kepada orangtua Hyungseob terlebih dahulu.

"Iya, Jin.."

* * *

Motor Woojin berhenti tepat di gerbang pintu rumah Hyungseob. Hyungseob turun dari motor dan melepaskan helmnya.

"Makasih ya Jin." Hyungseob mengulurkan helm pada Woojin sambil tersenyum.

"Iya sama-sama Seob. Ini beneran Mama kamu gak marah kan?" tanya Woojin memastikan sekali lagi.

Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sedari tadi yang ditanyakan Woojin hanya ini. Seakan-akan Woojin tidak percaya kalau Mama Hyungseob memang tidak marah.

"Enggak ih Jin. Harus berapa kali aku bilang sih?"

Tiba-tiba, gerbang di belakang Hyungseob terbuka. Hyungseob otomatis membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"Seob, sama Mama temennya disuruh masuk dulu." Kata seorang pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang berkebalikan dengan Hyungseob.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, pemuda tinggi itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Hyungseob dan Woojin yang keheranan.

"Jin, Mama aku nyuruh masuk dulu. Mau gak?" tanya Hyungseob malu-malu, mengingat bahwa tadi di telepon Mamanya jelas berkata bahwa beliau ingin melihat Woojin.

"Boleh deh." Kata Woojin.

Hitung-hitung Woojin juga ingin meminta maaf pada orangtua Hyungseob karena memulangkan Hyungseob lebih malam, tanpa izin.

"Motornya masukin aja ke halaman." Hyungseob mendorong gerbang ke samping, menyisakan ruang yang cukup untuk dilewati motor Woojin.

Hyungseob menunggu sampai Woojin selesai memarkirkan motornya di halaman rumah Hyungseob, kemudian bersama-sama mereka berdua masuk ke rumah Hyungseob.

Begitu memasuki rumah Hyungseob, ternyata Mama Hyungseob sudah berdiri di ruang tamu.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Woojin?"

Woojin langsung membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Selamat malam, Tante. Saya Park Woojin." Sapa Woojin.

"Sini-sini Woojin duduk dulu."

Woojin dan Hyungseob duduk di sofa yang sama, sedangkan Mama Woojin berada di sofa depan mereka yang terpisah oleh meja.

"Baru pertama kali Tante denger nama Woojin. Woojin ini temen baru Hyungseob ya?" tanya Mama Hyungseob ramah.

Woojin mengangguk. "Iya Tante. Baru kenal."

"Woojin beda sekolah sama Hyungseob?" tanya Mama Hyungseob, menatap seragam Woojin yang berbeda dari seragam Hyungseob.

Sekali lagi Woojin mengangguk. "Iya Tante, saya sekolah di Hanseok."

"Ini tadi kok bisa pulang bareng ceritanya gimana? Hyungseob kan tadi nonton kompetisi dance." tanya Mama Hyungseob lagi.

"Kebetulan saya ikut kompetisinya, jadi tadi ketemu Hyungseob." Jawab Woojin.

"Oh gitu.." Mama Hyungseob manggut-manggut.

"Maaf ya, Tante. Tadi saya ajak Hyungseob nemenin saya makan dulu."

Mama Hyungseob mengalihkan pandangannya dari Woojin ke Hyungseob.

"Seob, kenapa Woojin gak diajak makan di rumah aja sih? Buang-buang uang aja sih makan di luar padahal di rumah ada makanan." tanya Mama Hyungseob.

Hyungseob gelagapan, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Woojin yang tanggap suasana segera mengambil alih jawaban.

"Tadi saya yang ngajakin kok Tante. Abisnya saya keburu laper, kan abis ngedance. Di rumah gak ada makanan soalnya." Jawab Woojin.

"Loh kok gitu? Mama kamu kemana Jin?"

Hyungseob menyipitkan matanya mengamati Mamanya yang sedaritadi menanyai Woojin. Mama Hyungseob menanyai Woojin seperti sedang wawancara kerja saja. Apa-apa ditanyakan. Orangtua Woojin kerja apa, Woojin berapa bersaudara, kampung halaman Woojin dimana, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi ada untungnya juga Mama Hyungseob bertanya banyak-banyak pada Woojin karena Hyungseob jadi tahu banyak hal mengenai Woojin.

"Ma, ini kapan kita makannya? Udah keburu laper." Pemuda tinggi yang tadi kembali muncul di ambang pintu.

Mama Hyungseob menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan anak sulungnya menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Buru-buru Mama Hyungseob mengakhiri sesi wawancaranya dengan Woojin.

"Oh iya! Mama sampe lupa tadi lagi nyiapin makan malam." Mama Hyungseob menepuk keningnya.

Mama Hyungseob kembali berpaling kepada Woojin.

"Woojin mau ikut makan malam?"

Woojin buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya sudah makan tadi Tante, mungkin lain kali. Sekarang saya pamit dulu." Woojin berdiri.

"Ah, iya iya."

"Selamat malam tante." Woojin membungkukkan badannya pada Mama Hyungseob.

"Kapan-kapan main lagi ya Woojin!"

Woojin nyengir kuda. "Pasti, tante!"

Sebenarnya Woojin juga ingin berpamitan pada pemuda tinggi tadi, tapi sayang pemuda tinggi yang diyakininya sebagai kakak Hyungseob itu terlanjur masuk dan menghilang.

Hyungseob ikut berdiri dan mengantarkan Woojin ke depan.

"Jin, aku tadi lupa belum bilang. Selamat ya udah masuk semifinal."

Woojin tertawa kecil. "Selamat juga ya, sekolahmu juga masuk semifinal."

"Ah, kan aku bukan anak dance. Kenapa selamatnya ke aku? Ke Samuel dkk tuh."

"Tetep aja sekolahmu masuk semifinal. Ngomong-ngomong Seob, itu tadi kakakmu?" tanya Woojin begitu menaiki motornya.

Hyungseob mengangukkan kepalanya. "Iya, kenapa? Rese ya? Emang." Hyungseob tertawa kecil.

"Namanya siapa Seob?"

"Ahn Hyoseop."

"Hyoseop. Hyungseob. Kenapa namanya mirip?"

"Lah Jin, namanya juga kakak adek!"

Woojin tersenyum. "Selain namanya yang mirip, mukanya juga mirip sama kamu, Seob." Katanya sambil memakai helm.

"Ah biasa aja dia, cakepan aku sih!" kata Hyungseob pede.

"Tapi tinggian dia."

Hyungseob melotot. Dia sangat sensitif kalau disinggung mengenai tinggi badan. Andai saja ia terlahir dengan tinggi badan seperti kakaknya.

"Lah?! Kamu sadar diri dong Jin, kamu juga gak tinggi-tinggi amat!" Hyungseob sewot.

Woojin tertawa dan mulai menyalakan mesin motornya dan berpamitan pada Hyungseob.

"Ya udah Seob, aku pulang dulu ya. Makasih buat hari ini."

Hyungseob tersenyum manis. "Hati-hati ya Jin, makasih juga buat hari ini."

Woojin melambaikan tangannya, kemudian memacu motornya meninggalkan Hyungseob. Hyungseob mengiringi kepergian Woojin sampai ke depan gerbang. Matanya terus mengikuti Woojin sampai akhirnya Woojin menghilang di belokan.

Begitu sosok Woojin sudah tidak tampak, Hyungseob berteriak senang. Kencang sekali. Melampiaskan rasa senangnya dan sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Woojin~ Woojinku~ AAAAKKKK!"

* * *

"HYUNGSEOOOOOBBBB!"

Telinga Hyungseob langsung berdenging begitu memasuki kelas dan disambut dengan suara supersonik dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"Seob kata Daehwi kemarin pulang dianterin Woojin Woojin itu ya?!" serbu Seonho begitu Hyungseob mendekat.

"Ih beneran cakep lho Woojin tu! Aku kemarin nanya yayang Haknyeon mana orangnya. Manis manis bergingsul gimanaaaa gitu. Dancenya juga top abis!" Timpal Euiwoong.

"Kayak gimana sih Ung? Cuma aku doang ya yang berarti belum pernah liat muka si Woojin?" tanya Seonho penasaran.

Hyungseob mendengus pelan dan langsung melepaskan tas ransel yang menempel di punggungnya, menggeser badan Seonho yang menutupi jalan ke bangkunya dan kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

"Gila, aku aja sampe kaget kemarin tau-tau Woojin nyamperin dan ngajakin Hyungseob pulang. Gimana Seob?" serbu Daehwi.

Hyungseob menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar kalian ini." Katanya pendek sambil senyum-senyum.

"IDIH! Senyum-senyum. Kalian pasti kemarin kencan dulu ya?!" tembak Daehwi langsung.

"Bukan kencan sih, cuma nemenin Woojin makan aja." Jawab Hyungseob sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sontak ketiga sahabat Hyungseob langsung heboh lagi. Euiwoong bahkan sampai memeluk Hyungseob erat dan berseru bahwa akhirnya sahabatnya sebentar lagi akan melepas status jomblo.

"Makan doang Ung! Belum ada apa-apa." Kata Hyungseob.

"Alah makan doang makan doang. Besok-besok ntar jadi makannya rutin berdua mulu. Trus jalan-jalan. Trus jadian. Emang gitu aja siklusnya!" seru Daehwi.

"Ya udah doain aja sih." Kata Hyungseob sambil tersenyum tipis.

Dan kembalilah terdengar teriakan supersonik dari trio Daehwi-Seonho-Euiwoong, membuat Hyungseob harus menutupi telinganya.

* * *

Ponsel Hyungseob yang terletak di atas meja bergetar, kemudian menyala. Hyungseob yang sedang makan ramyun pun tidak repot-repot mengecek ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya bergetar lagi.

"Seob itu dicek dulu hapenya, siapa tau penting." Euiwoong menyenggol lengan Hyungseob.

"Males ah lagi makan, ntaran aja." Jawab Hyungseob cuek.

Ketika akhirnya Hyungseob sudah selesai menyantap makan siangnya, ia berdiri untuk mencuci tangan dan kembali ke meja untuk mengecek ponselnya.

Mata Hyungseob langsung membulat begitu ia melihat notifikasi yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

 _Instagram 12.04_

 _woojinpark started following you_

 _Instagram 12.10_

 _woojinpark tagged you in a post_

 _Instagram 12.10_

 _woojinpark mentioned you in a comment: "I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight,_ _ **ahnhyungseob**_ _"_

Dengan tangan bergetar, Hyungseob memencet notifikasi yang langsung mengarahkannya pada postingan terbaru Woojin. Ternyata itu adalah foto Hyungseob yang sedang meminum cola float kemarin.

"ASTAGA, INI DIBAJAK APA GIMANA SIH?!" seru Hyungseob histeris.

Ketiga sahabat Hyungseob yang memang dasarnya kepo langsung merebut ponsel Hyungseob. Dan kontan saja mereka bertiga ikut berteriak-teriak heboh.

"WAH, GASPOL NIH GASPOL!" seru Daehwi.

"Anjir Hyungseob! Keren banget!" seru Euiwoong heboh.

"Ya ampun Seobbie selamat ya!" Seonho memeluk erat Hyungseob.

Hyungseob yang masih shock hanya bisa duduk diam. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Woojin mengunggah foto Hyungseob di Instagram dengan caption seperti itu. Apa maksudnya?

"Ini Woojin nembak apa gimana sih.." gumam Hyungseob, setengah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, setengah bertanya pada teman-temannya.

"Modelannya Woojin kalau nembak gak ginilah. Ini dia lagi ngegas pdktnya aja Seob." Sahut Daehwi.

Modelannya Woojin?

Memangnya Daehwi kenal dekat dengan Woojin?

Hyungseob jadi bingung sendiri.

Hyungseob mengambil ponselnya yang berada di tangan Euiwoong. Kembali melihat postingan Woojin. Kolom komentarnya sudah ramai, dan Hyungseob tidak berani membukanya. Hyungseob hanya berani membuka profil Instagram Woojin.

Begitu membuka profil Instagram Woojin, Hyungseob mengernyitkan keningnya. Jempol tangan kanannya pun dengan lincah menyentuh layar ponselnya, melihat-lihat Instagram Woojin. Saat menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, Hyungseob ia mengangkat wajahnya, menyipitkan mata dan menatap Daehwi curiga.

"Daehwi, kamu kenal sama Woojin ya?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Lah, ya kenal lah Seob. Kan sering liat dia di kompetisi dance. Dari sebelum pacaran sama Samuel kan aku udah sering liat kompetisi dance." Jawab Daehwi santai.

"Bukan kenal sekedar kenal. Tapi kenal deket. Iya kan?"

Raut wajah Daehwi langsung berubah. Dari yang tadinya senyum-senyum ceria kini jadi pucat. Matanya kini bergerak-gerak gelisah, tak berani menatap Hyungseob.

Hyungseob yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Daehwi pun semakin curiga.

"Euiwoong baru lihat Woojin kemarin. Seonho sama sekali belum pernah liat muka Woojin. Tapi kamu..." Hyungseob berhenti sebentar. "Ngefollow Woojin di Instagram." Hyungseob menunjukkan profil Instagram Woojin yang jelas-jelas ada tulisan _'followed by leedaehwi'_.

Seakan masih belum cukup, Hyungseob kembali menekuni layar ponselnya dan kembali menghadapkan ponselnya pada Daehwi, menunjukkan salah satu foto yang diunggah oleh Woojin. Ada empat orang di foto tersebut. Hyungseob mengenali tiga orang di antaranya. Woojin, Youngmin, dan Daehwi.

"Iya kan Hwi?" tanya Seonho.

Daehwi tahu ia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk jujur. Dahehwi mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi memelas dan menatap Hyungseob sendu.

"Seob.. iya deh aku ngaku. Woojin itu temen SMP aku Seob." Kata Daehwi jujur.

"Jelasin aja deh Hwi. Dari awal." Kata Hyungseob.

Daehwi menghela nafas panjang. "Ya kan awalnya kamu cerita kamu ketauan motret cowok di bus. Park Woojin anak Hanseok. Dari situ aku langsung ngeh kalau dia Woojin temenku. Trus malemnya aku nanya Woojin soal itu. Si Woojin langsung semangat gitu, nanya-nanya soal kamu. Aku seneng kan karena ternyata Woojin juga tertarik sama kamu. Itu artinya kan kalian sama-sama tertarik, kalian bisa jadian. Trus aku bilang ke Woojin kalau aku ngajakin kamu ke dance competition. Setelahnya, kejadian kamu ketemu Woojin di sana itu aku gak ngerencanain sama sekali lho ya. Aku sama Woojin cuma ngerencanain yang Woojin nganter kamu pulang. Ini masalah Instagram juga aku yang kasih tau Woojin uname Instagram kamu. Aku gak tau kalau dia mau upload foto kayak begituan." Jelas Daehwi panjang lebar.

Hyungseob terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Daehwi. Otaknya mulai berpikir. Dari cerita Daehwi dan dari postingan Instagram Woojin, Hyungseob bisa memastikan bahwa perasaannya pada Woojin tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, Hyungseob menarik Daehwi ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluk Daehwi erat sekali.

"Daehwi! Makasih ya!"

* * *

"Hari ini dijemput Woojin gak Seob?" tanya Daehwi ketika mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

Seonho dan Euiwoong sudah terlebih dahulu dijemput oleh pacar masing-masing di kelas, dan Samuel masih mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Daehwi jelas menunggu Samuel karena Samuel yang akan mengantarkannya pulang. Karena itulah Daehwi memutuskan untuk menemani Hyungseob menunggu bus di halte untuk membunuh waktu.

"Enggak lah Seob. Kemarin juga gak ada ngomong apa-apa soal itu."

"Kalau Woojin gak latihan dance, pasti dijemput deh Seob." Kata Daehwi yakin.

Hyungseob tersenyum tipis, tidak mau berharap terlalu banyak.

"Trus hari ini Woojin latian dance atau gak?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Gak tau Seob. Gak hafal aku. Ya kali aku hafal jadwal dia, kalau jadwal Samuel sih jelas aku hafal."

Hyungseob mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar jawaban Daehwi, namun tak urung ia merasa sedikit kecewa juga.

"Kenapa deh Seob? Pengen banget dijemput Woojin?" goda Daehwi.

Hyungseob buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dih, enggak kok Hwi! Aku kan nanya aja!" sanggah Hyungseob.

Daehwi tersenyum simpul. Dari raut wajah Hyungseob ia sudah tahu bahwa Hyungseob mengharapkan Woojin datang. Tapi apa daya, Daehwi tidak bisa membantunya kali ini karena ia tidak tahu jadwal latihan Woojin dan semalam ia juga tidak berkomunikasi dengan Woojin.

Hyungseob dan Daehwi duduk di halte bus yang tidak terlalu ramai. Sebenarnya Daehwi yang duduk, sedangkan Hyungseob berdiri sambil melongok-longokkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat apakah busnya sudah datang.

"Seob, sini duduk aja kenapa sih. Nanti busnya juga datang sendiri." Daehwi menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ih, kan aku harus siap-siap kalau busnya nanti dateng. Liat tuh banyak orang." Hyungseob menunjuk kerumunan siswa sekolahnya yang kini mulai memadati halte.

"Ya kan nanti juga keliatan!"

Hyungseob tidak mempedulikan Daehwi, ia tetap berdiri di pinggir halte sambil melihat ke kanan jalan.

Mata Hyungseob membulat ketika dilihatnya apa yang sebenarnya ditunggunya mendekat.

Bus?

Tentu saja bukan.

Woojin!

Motor hitam Woojin berhenti tepat di depan Hyungseob, membuat Hyungseob berdiri mematung karena tak menyangka Woojin datang. Di belakangnya, Daehwi senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia juga tak menyangka Woojin akan datang. Kalau begini caranya, sudah fix kalau Woojin sedang pdkt dengan Hyungseob.

Woojin membuka helm full-face yang menutupi wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum lebar pada Hyungseob.

"Seob, ngedate yuk?"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

FLASHLIGHT

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : raeraelf

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Park Woojin & Ahn Hyungseob

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Hyungseob berusaha memotret Woojin diam-diam, namun bodohnya flash kamera Hyungseob menyala. / Woojin x Hyungseob / JinSeob

.

FLASHLIGHT

.

"Itu kayaknya anak Hanseok deh." – cewek 1

"Emang anak Hanseok, itu celananya kan celana kotak-kotak Hanseok." – cewek 2

"Kayaknya gue pernah liat. Itu anak dance Hanseok bukan sih?" – cewek 3

"Eh iya anjir itu anak dance Hanseok! Kemarin kan kita nonton! Dia yang pake jaket merah kemarin!" – cewek 1

"Cakep ya!" – cewek 3

"Lah buluk gitu cakep darimananya?!" – cewek 2

"Ih lo perhatiin baik-baik, ganteng tuh!" – cewek 3

"Dia ngapain sih, ngapelin Daehwi apa Hyungseob?" – cewek 1

"Hyungseob kali ah! Daehwi kan pacarnya Samuel." – cewek 3

Murid-murid Daeseok yang sedang berada di halte sibuk menggosipkan Woojin. Maklum saja, kebanyakan perempuan. Daehwi yang mendengar gosipan mereka hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya malas. Kenapa cewek-cewek itu menggosipkan Woojin yang buluk itu, dia dan Samuel dibawa-bawa pula!

Kembali ke Hyungseob. Karena terlalu shock akan kedatangan Woojin yang tiba-tiba, Hyungseob hanya bisa diam mematung di tempatnya sambil menatap Woojin seakan-akan Woojin tidak nyata.

Woojin melambai-lambaikan tangannya, namun Hyungseob tetap bergeming. Ia tetap mematung, membuat Woojin harus memelototi Daehwi agar teman SMP-nya itu membantunya.

Daehwi mendengus saat menangkap kode dari Woojin. Ia yang paham akan keadaan sahabatnya itu buru-buru menyenggol Hyungseob dan mencengkeram lengan Hyungseob, berusaha menyadarkan Hyungseob.

"Seob! Jangan bengong gitu ih!" seru Daehwi sembari mencubit pipi Hyungseob.

Hyungseob kemudian mengedip-edipkan matanya sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang dicubit oleh Daehwi. Ia menoleh ke arah Daehwi sambil cemberut.

"Ih, kenapa nyubit?!"

Daehwi menepuk dahinya frustasi. Ia memegang bahu Hyungseob dan menghadapkan badan Hyungseob ke arah Woojin yang masih berada di atas motornya.

Mata Hyungseob membulat begitu menangkap sosok Woojin yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Loh, kok ada Woojin disini?!" seru Hyungseob panik sambil menggoyang-goyang tangan kanan Daehwi.

Daehwi yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya hanya bisa menepuk kening sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Hyungseob memang sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya, tapi gak gini juga kali! Sudah berapa lama Woojin nangkring disitu, eh Hyungseob baru sadar!

"Jin, ngomong sendiri dih nih! Pusing aku tuh!" seru Daehwi, 'memasrahkan' Hyungseob pada Woojin.

Jika semalam Daehwi tidak menelepon Woojin sambil mewek-mewek karena rahasianya ketahuan sebagai teman Woojin, sudah pasti Woojin akan kaget dengan perkataan Daehwi. Tapi karena Woojin sudah tahu, ia mengacungkan jempol pada Daehwi dan membuat gestur tangan mengusir Daehwi.

"Elah, ada ya temen gini. Dibantuin kok malah ngusir!" Daehwi bersungut-sungut.

"Anjir ini anak, bilang aja lo seneng karena gue usir. Lagian lo juga gak sabar mau ketemu si Samuel kan!" balas Woojin.

Daehwi menjulurkan lidah kesal pada Woojin, kemudian memandang Hyungseob yang masih berdiri bingung.

"Seob, aku balik ke sekolah ya. Diusir sama si dekil nih. Kamu sama si dekil ini aja. Have fun ya!" seru Daehwi.

Daehwi kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Woojin.

"Jagain ini temen aku, pulangin dalam keadaan utuh tidak kurang suatu apapun!" ultimatum Daehwi pada Woojin.

"Siap bos!"

Kemudian Daehwi berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan halte dan menuju sekolah, meninggalkan Hyungseob dan Woojin berdua. Sebenarnya tidak berdua juga, karena disitu banyak murid Daeseok yang sedang menunggu bus, serta mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Woojin dan Hyungseob.

Dan sudah pasti, Hyungseob dan Woojin menjadi fokus perhatian mereka. Semenjak kedatangan Woojin tadi, mereka memang sudah diperhatikan oleh seisi halte namun Hyungseob saja yang tidak sadar. Woojin sih sadar 100%.

Gimana Hyungseob bisa sadar, Woojin jelas-jelas ada di depannya saja dia tidak sadar!

"Seob, ngedate yuk?" Woojin mengulangi ajakannya.

Kali ini, Hyungseob sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Woojin.

"Mau kemana sih, Jin?" tanya Hyungseob malu-malu.

"Kemana aja yang Hyungseob mau." Jawab Woojin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aduh, rasanya Hyungseob ingin pingsan saja kalau melihat senyum Woojin yang beraksen gigi gingsul itu.

 _Gigit adek, bang._

"Tapi aku izin Mama dulu ya." Kata Hyungseob.

"Boleh aku aja yang ngomong ke tante?" tanya Woojin.

Hyungseob yang sudah mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya menatap Woojin bingung.

"Gimana Jin?"

Seandainya ada Daehwi atau Euiwoong, mereka sudah pasti akan mencubit Hyungseob saking gemasnya.

"Kamu telfon Mama kamu, biar nanti aku yang ngomong. Aku kan yang mau bawa pergi anaknya, jadi harus aku yang izin." Jelas Woojin.

Hyungseob baru mengerti maksud Woojin. Mukanya merona merah saat ia memencet tombol Call untuk menelfon Mamanya. Malu-malu, Hyungseob menyerahkan ponselnya ke Woojin.

"Aku loudspeaker biar denger ya." Kata Woojin sambil memencet tombol speaker.

" _Kenapa Seob? Tumben nelfon Mama. Buruan pulang."_

"Halo Tante, ini Woojin."

" _Loh, Woojin yang kemarin nganter Hyungseob pulang?"_

"Iya Tante."

" _Kok nelfon pake hapenya Hyungseob? Woojin sekarang lagi sama Hyungseob?"_

"Saya jemput Hyungseob di sekolah, Tan. Mau ajakin Hyungseob jalan-jalan. Boleh gak tan?"

" _Jalan-jalan kemana Jin? Duh jelas boleh banget lah Jin. Hyungseob itu emang kurang vitamin jalan-jalan!"_

Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar perkataan Mamanya. Hyungseob kurang jalan-jalan kan karena uangnya pas-pasan! Makanya uang saku Hyungseob ditambahin dong!

"Belum tau Tan, ini terserah Hyungseob aja mau kemana. Tapi saya minta izin dulu ke Tante mau bawa Hyungseob pergi."

" _Asal balikin Hyungseob dengan selamat ya Jin!"_

"Itu sih udah pasti Tan. Jadi boleh nih ya Tan?"

" _Boleh boleh Jin. Jangan lupa bawain Tante oleh-oleh ya."_

"Oke deh siap, makasih ya Tante!"

" _Dadah Jin! Jagain Hyungseob ya!"_

"Saya tutup teleponnya ya Tan."

Setelahnya, Woojin memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menyerahkan ponsel itu ke pemiliknya yang sedang manyun.

"Ih, emang dasar deh Mama. Bikes" Gerutu Hyungseob sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana.

"Bikes apaan?" tanya Woojin.

"Bikin kesel." Hyungseob manyun.

Woojin tertawa mendengar jawaban Hyungseob.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita Seob?" tanya Woojin.

"Gak tau Jin, aku juga bingung mau kemana. Jarang jalan-jalan soalnya. Makan aja yuk? Laper." Hyungseob mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Mau makan doang apa sambil jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan boleh Jin. Pengen liat yang lucu-lucu." Kata Hyungseob semangat, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Liat aku aja udah lucu kan?"

"HAHAHAHAHA apaan sih kamu Jin lucu banget deh!" Hyungseob tertawa garing, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk merespon Woojin karena ia terlalu gugup.

Hyungseob ingat kejadian Instagram tadi. Dan kata teman-temannya, Woojin sedang mendekatinya. Jadi sekarang Hyungseob agak gugup gimana gitu.

"Myeongdong?" tanya Woojin sambil mengulurkan helm pada Hyungseob.

"Mau! Udah lama enggak ke Myeongdong!" Hyungseob mengangguk semangat sambil menerima uluran helm dari Woojin. "Jajan es krim ya nanti Jin!"

"Buat Hyungseob apa sih yang enggak?"

Hyungseob senyum-senyum sendiri sambil naik ke atas motor Woojin. Kemarin saat diboceng Woojin, Hyungseob terlalu gugup sampai tidak sadar kalau ada handle bar dan ia malah memegangi tali tasnya erat-erat. Sekarang Hyungseob sudah lebih pintar, ia berpegangan pada handle bar belakang jok motor Woojin.

"Pegang pinggangku aja boleh Seob." Kata Woojin.

Woojin bukannya kode, tapi berpegangan pada pinggangnya itu lebih aman daripada berpegangan ke handle bar. Menurut Woojin sih.

Hyungseob hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun tangannya tetap erat mencengkeram handle bar belakang.

"Gini aja gak papa kok Jin."

Woojin tersenyum tipis karena sadar diri. Hyungseob masih malu-malu. Dan Woojin paham.

"Berangkat ya Seob."

* * *

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Woojin dan Hyungseob sudah duduk di dalam sebuah restoran barbeque di bilangan Myeondong. Restoran itu cukup terkenal, dan untung saja mereka datang bukan saat jam makan siang sehingga restoran tidak terlalu ramai.

"Jin, ini restoran agak mahal. Kalau makan di tempat lain aja gimana?" tanya Hyungseob saat melihat-lihat menu.

Wajar saja Hyungseob khawatir. Sejak Woojin membawanya masuk ke restoran ini, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat berapa uang yang dibawanya sekarang. Sebenarnya cukup, tapi Hyungseob tidak mau membuang-buang uang terlalu banyak. Lagipula bulan ini masih tersisa seminggu lagi, dan Hyungseob harus mengirit uang saku bulanannya.

"Emang agak mahal tapi masih wajar kok Seob, ada harga ada rasa. Aku suka banget makan disini. Pilih aja yang kamu mau." Sahut Woojin sambil membuka-buka buku menu.

Hyungseob menggigit bibirnya. Ia harus siap-siap mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sisa uang sakunya bulan ini.

"Aku yang bayar."

Hyungseob membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar ucapan santai Woojin. Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Loh Jin. Apa-apaan, aku bisa bayar sendiri kok!"

Woojin mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku menu dan tersenyum tipis pada Hyungseob.

"Aku yang ngajakin kamu pergi hari ini. Aku juga yang ngajakin kamu kesini. Udah jelas kan aku yang bayar." Kata Woojin tegas.

"Jin, bisa bangkrut kamu."

"Siapa bilang?" Woojin tersenyum lagi. "Udah pilih aja. Makan yang banyak."

"Ya udah deh Jin. Makasih ya. Nanti kalau udah mau pesen bilang aja ya biar aku panggil pelayannya." Kata Hyungseob akhirnya.

Namanya rezeki gak boleh ditolak.

Hyungseob kembali menekuni buku menu. Setelah menentukan apa yang ingin ia pesan, ia mencolek tangan Woojin.

"Udah belum Jin? Aku udah."

Woojin mengangguk mengiyakan. Hyungseob buru-buru mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan. Begitu pelayan datang, Hyungseob mempersilahkan Woojin untuk memesan terlebih dahulu. Woojin memesan Chadolbegi dan soda. Setelah Woojin selesai memesan, pelayan beralih pada Hyungseob.

Hyungseob menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai memesan.

"Saya mau Galbi, Jumulleok, Bibimguksu, Kimchi Jjigae, jus jeruk, soda, sama es lemon tea." Pesan Hyungseob.

Memang dasar Hyungseob. Awalnya sok sokan minta pindah restoran karena tidak sanggup membayar. Tapi begitu tahu ditraktir Woojin, masih sok-sokan menolak. Nyatanya sekarang pesan banyak. Dasar Hyungseob tidak tahu malu.

Begitu pelayan meninggalkan meja mereka, Woojin menatap Hyungseob tak percaya.

"Seob, seriusan kamu pesen sebanyak itu?" tanya Woojin.

Hyungseob mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Yakin Seob bisa abisin?" tanya Woojin lagi.

"Yakin lah! Aku emang makannya banyak kok!" kata Hyungseob bangga.

Meskipun badannya kecil, namun porsi makan Hyungseob tidak main-main. Melebihi porsi kuli! Pengeluaran rumah tangga keluarga Ahn memang selalu membengkak di bagian makanan karena Mama Hyungseob harus memasak ekstra untuk anaknya yang berperut gentong tersebut.

"Tapi.. segitu yakin?" tanya Woojin sekali lagi.

Kali ini, Hyungseob menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Woojin curiga. Kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengubah pandangan matanya ke bawah.

"Kamu tanya gitu karena nyesel ya nawarin kalau kamu yang nraktir? Karena aku makannya banyak? Karena nanti kamu harus ngeluarin duit banyak buat aku makan?" tanya Hyungseob sedih.

Mata Woojin membulat karena kaget. Buru-buru ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melambaikan kedua tangannya panik.

"Enggak Seob, enggak! Sumpah deh!"

"Jujur aja Jin." Hyungseob menggigit bibirnya.

Kedua tangan Woojin tiba-tiba meraih kedua tangan Hyungseob yang berada di atas meja, lalu mengenggamnya erat.

Hyungseob yang tidak menyangka akan perlakuan Woojin pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Woojin.

Woojin balas menatap Hyungseob dengan tatapan lembut.

Aduh, rasanya Hyungseob ingin pingsan.

"Seob, aku nanya karena aku gak percaya. Bukan karena aku nyesel nawarin nraktir kamu. Kalau kamu makan banyak, aku malah seneng." Jelas Woojin lembut.

Hyungseob terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, membuat Woojin ikut tersenyum karena lega.

"Maaf ya, Jin.." sesal Hyungseob.

"Aku yang minta maaf ya Seob, maaf." Balas Woojin sambil meremas lembut tangan Hyungseob.

Hyungseob mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya saat Woojin meremas lembut tangannya. Namun ia bisa menarik nafas lega saat tiba-tiba pelayan datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka berdua. Pesanan Hyungseob memenuhi meja, membuat Woojin geleng-geleng kepala karena masih takjub dengan porsi makan Hyungseob yang tidak main-main.

"Yay! Yuk Jin, makan!"

* * *

Hyungseob sedang menyantap bibimguksu dengan serius saat tak sengaja sudut matanya menangkap sosok Woojin yang sedang membakar daging. Daritadi Hyungseob sibuk makan, sehingga ia agak lupa dengan kehadiran Woojin di depannya. Diam-diam, Hyungseob terus memperhatikan Woojin yang berkutat dengan dagingnya.

Menatap Woojin, Hyungseob jadi teringat dengan postingan Instagram Woojin tadi. Hyungseob jadi penasaran, kenapa Woojin mengunggah fotonya dengan caption seperti itu.

Tanya tidak ya?

Hyungseob berperang dengan batinnya sendiri, tanya atau tidak. Namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya setelah menghabiskan bibimguksunya.

 _Food comes first._

Motto Hyungseob.

Hyungseob pun kembali menekuni bibimguksunya dengan khidmat.

"Seob, kok diem aja sih daritadi?" Woojin buka suara, menyadari Hyungseob yang sedari tadi diam.

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Enggak, fokus makan aja nih Jin." Jawab Hyungseob sebelum menyuapkan bibimguksu yang tersisa di mangkoknya.

Setelah itu, Hyungseob menatap mangkoknya dan menyadari jika bibimguksunya sudah habis. Ini berarti Hyungseob harus bertanya pada Woojin.

"Jin." Panggil Hyungseob pelan.

"Iya Seob." Balas Woojin sambil memindahkan daging dari pemanggang ke piring.

"Aku mau nanya boleh?" tanya Hyungseob ragu-ragu.

"Tanya aja Seob."

"Soal postingan Instagram kamu tadi pagi."

Tangan Woojin yang sedang sibuk memindahkan daging pun berhenti. Ia meletakkan penjepit daging, kemudian Woojin menarik nafas panjang, menatap Hyungseob serius.

"Kamu gak suka?" tanya Woojin langsung.

Hyungseob menggelengkan kedua kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Bukan gitu, Jin. Aku cuma mau tau aja." Kata Hyungseob jujur.

Kali ini Woojin kembali terdiam sambil menatap Hyungseob.

Hyungseob deg-degan.

Woojin masih diam.

Hyungseob jadi mules.

"' _Cause you're my flashlight._ " Woojin akhirnya bicara, mengutip caption postingan Instagramnya. "Karena kamu itu cahaya di hidupku, Seob."

Hyungseob mengerjabkan matanya tak mengerti.

"Semenjak ketemu kamu di bus, aku terus kepikiran kamu. Semenjak ketemu kamu di bus, aku gak pernah berhenti senyum saat mikirin kamu. Semenjak ketemu kamu di bus, rasanya hidupku sekarang lebih berwarna. Sejak ketemu kamu di bus, aku tau kamu orangnya. Kamu orang yang bakal nemenin aku. Kamu orang yang akan selalu ada di sisi aku. Kamu itu, cahaya di hidupku." Kata Woojin panjang lebar.

Hyungseob menahan nafas.

"Aku tau kita emang baru aja kenal. Tapi di waktu yang sesingkat itu, kamu udah berhasil bikin aku jatuh cinta. Gak papa kita baru aja kenal, karena kita punya banyak waktu untuk dijalani bareng."

Woojin meraih tangan Hyungseob dan mengenggamnya erat sambil menatap lembut mata Hyungseob.

"Aku sayang kamu, Seob."

Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hyungseob. Beban yang menggumpal di dadanya kini sekarang sudah hilang. Rasa penasarannya terjawab sudah. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Woojin ternyata memang menyukai dirinya.

"Aku.." Hyungseob sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Woojin deg-degan setengah mati. "Juga sayang kamu, Park Woojin."

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Eh bercanda

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

.

.

A/N : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH niatnya mau aku akhirin di chapter ini tapi chapter depan aja deh ya, yang ini dibuat gantung dulu~

Maaf ya kalau aku updatenya agak lama, aku lagi magang nih wkwk pulang sore terus kalau nyampe rumah berasa remuk badannya ga sempet nulis xD

Dan maaf ya kalau pendek, masih untung bisa selesai chapter ini xD

Pls give this fic a lot of love yawww~


End file.
